criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Leonard
|birthplace = Houston, Texas |family = Alison Pill Wilder Grace Leonard Joann Leonard Robert Leonard |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Joshua Granville Leonard is an American actor best known for his role as a fictionalized version of himself in the hit psychological horror film The Blair Witch Project. Biography Leonard was born on June 17, 1975, in Houston, Texas, to Joann and Robert Leonard. Why Leonard wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that Leonard was raised in State College, Pennsylvania, moved to Chiapas, Mexico to work at an elementary school and volunteer at an anthropological institution, before moving to Seattle, London, and finally New York City. Leonard's first role is also arguably his most notable role, as a fictionalized version of himself in the hit psychological horror film The Blair Witch Project. Since then, Leonard has appeared in TV shows and movies such as True Detective, Bates Motel, The Ever After, The Producer, The Finder, The Mob Doctor, Shark Night 3D, Prom Night, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Leonard portrayed Lyle Donaldson, the ex-boyfriend of Molly Grandin who was later killed by stalker, abductor, and budding serial killer Jane Gould, in the Season Six episode "Today I Do". Filmography *Scorpion - 6 episodes (2014-2017) - Mark Collins *StartUp - 7 episodes (2017) - Rance *Heartbeat - 7 episodes (2016) - Max *Togetherness - 6 episodes (2015-2016) - Dudley *Teenage Cocktail (2016) - Tom Fenton *Woman in Deep (2016) - Martin *Bates Motel - 6 episodes (2015) - James Finnigan *6 Years (2015) - Mark *Wedding Dress (2015) - Michael *Down Dog (2015) - Young Jimmy Wood *Wildlike (2014) - Dad *Black Eyed Dog (2014) - Unknown Character *The Town That Dreaded Sundown (2014) - Deputy Foster *If I Stay (2014) - Denny *Among Ravens (2014) - Ellis Conifer *9 Minutes (2014) - John *God Gives Notice (2014) - Son *The Ever After (2014) - Christian *True Detective (2014) - Mitch *Four Corners of Fear (2013) - Joshua Leonard *Snake & Mongoose (2013) - Thomas Greer *Clutter (2013) - Charlie Bradford *The Mob Doctor - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Scott Parker *The Producer (2012) - Mike Cabot *The Motel Life (2012) - Tommy *Touch (2012) - King Roadie *Sunset Stories (2012) - Chaz *The Finder (2012) - Derek Towers *Treatment (2011) - Leonard *Shark Night 3D (2011) - Red *Criminal Minds - "Today I Do" (2011) TV episode - Lyle Donaldson *Higher Ground (2011) - Ethan Miller *The Lie (2011) - Lonnie *Bitter Feast (2010) - JT Franks *United States of Tara (2010) - Ricky *The Freebie (2010) - Dinner Party Guest *Bold Native (2010) - Wyatt *Dead in Love (2009) - Pothead *Expecting Love (2009) - Ian *Hung - 3 episodes (2009) - Pierce *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Coyne/Two Tongue (voice) *Humpday (2009) - Andrew *Prom Night (2008) - Bellhop *20 Years After (2008) - Michael *Expecting Love (2008) - Ian *Quid Pro Quo (2008) - Isaac's Dad *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) - Partygoer #1 *The Strand (2007) - Tattoo Artist *Simple Things (2007) - Darryl *Bones (2006) - Nate Gibbons *Hatchet (2006) - Ainsley *Numb3rs (2006) - Roy Mitchell *The Shaggy Dog (2006) - Justin Forrester *A Year and a Day (2005) - Malcolm *CSI: Miami - 3 episodes (2005) - Jim Markham *Shooting Livien (2005) - Robby Love *Fight Club (2004) - Tyler (voice) *CSI: NY (2004) - Matt Paulson *NYPD Blue (2004) - Todd Garvin *Madhouse (2004) - Clark Stevens *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) - Coyne/Two Tongue (voice) *Larceny (2004) - Nick *Scorched (2003) - Rick *Two Days (2003) - Bill Buehl *Down with the Joneses (2003) - Pete Jones *Live from Baghdad (2002) - Mark Biello *Deuces Wild (2002) - Punchy (credited as Josh Leonard) *Cubbyhouse (2001) - Danny Graham *Mission (2001) - Jay *Dregs of Society (2001) - Ghost *Things Behind the Sun (2001) - Todd *Destiny (2001) - Unknown Character *Men of Honor (2000) - PO2 Timothy Douglas Isert *The Outer Limits (2000) - Andy *In the Weeds (2000) - Adam *Sacrifice (2000) - Jason *The Blur of Insanity (1999) - Staley *Curse of the Blair Witch (1999) - Josh Leonard *The Blair Witch Project (1999) - Josh Leonard 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors